What Changed My Life Forever
by My-Life-Is-In-Music
Summary: Emily and Samara are the new kids. Alison has her eye out for Emily, but Emily can't stop thinking about a blonde that changed her life for the better. Alison is alive.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything besides the idea.**

_**Ten years ago... **_

_**Emily sat under a tree at the park. She knew the other kids were making fun of her. She knows her clothes are old and worn out. She knows her hair is messy. She knows the dirt on her face makes her look ugly. But she also knows she can't do anything about it.**_

_**"Look at her, she's so ugly" **_

_**"Haha look at her pig tails, i bet her mom did them" **_

_**"her mom probably picked out her clothes too" **_

_**Emily gets confused. She thought everyone was laughing and making fun of her but she is most definitely not sporting pig tails. She looks up and spots three boys older than her surrounding a little blonde girl. Emily is now full of rage. She doesn't care that people make fun of her, but she doesn't like to see other kids getting bullied. **_

_**Emily marches over to them and gets there just in time to catch the last words they say to her. "just get away from here" one of the guys pushes her with great force. Emily catches the girl before she falls to the ground. Once she is sure the other girl can properly stand, Emily lets go and steps back. The blonde girl turns around and sees Emily for the first time. She looks at the girls attire and wild hair.**_

_**Emily is sure the blonde girl will be disgusted by her. She turns around to leave but a small hand on her wrist stops her from going any further. **_

_**"Wait," Emily turns around to face the other girl. "Thank you" the blonde girl then stands on her toes and gives Emily a peck on the cheek. **_

_**Emily is confused with the girl's actions. She has grown up thinking that everyone hates her. The fact that this girl was thanking her gave her a boost of confidence in herself.**_

_**"Don't believe anything those guys said." Emily tells her. **_

_**"But it's all true" the blonde girl says with her head down. **_

_**"No it's not." Emily states firmly. The blonde girl looks up and Emily finally sees her eyes for the first time. "You have really beautiful eyes" Emily tells her. **_

_**The blonde smiles and Emily's lip twitches slightly upward. Suddenly Emily is aware of that she has been at the park longer than she intended. "I have to go. My parents don't know that I'm here." **_

_**Emily begins to turn around but is stopped once again by a hand on her wrist. "Thank you again." **_

_**Emily nods and runs off. **_

_**That afternoon was one of the worst afternoons in her life. **_

_**But that week, was the best week of her life. **_

**Present day... **

**Hanna's POV **

First day of Senior year. My family went to California during the summer, like we do every year, and I took advantage of it to change my look. I lost a lot of weight, changed my wardrobe, and worked on getting my hair healthier. All of my friends seemed to like it, although Alison didn't look very impressed. She took one look at me and carried on with an argument she was having with Spencer. Those two are always butting heads. Now we are all together once again. We all have the same English class together so naturally we sit together. The cute teacher, Mr. Fitz, is currently talking about what we will be doing this year.

Fifteen minutes into class, the door opens and two gorgeous girls walk in the room. They are obviously new because I have never seen them here before. In this town, everybody knows everybody.

The first one was a blonde girl. She was wearing some jeans, a blue jean jacket over a blouse, and a white beanie on her head. She actually pulls off the look. The other girl is a brunette. She is wearing dark jeans with a white T-shirt and a black Adidas jacket over it. She looks sporty, which totally suits her. Her skin has a nice tan and her dark hair falls gracefully on her shoulders.

She is beautiful.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Fitz's voice breaks me out of my daze.

"Yeah, we're supposed to be in your class this period." the blonde girl answers. She has an cute accent making me wonder if the other girl has an accent as well.

"What are your names?"

"Samara and Emily Fields" the blonde one stated gesturing at the brunette when she said Emily.

"Ah yes here you are." Mr. Fitz said looking at the attendance list. He handed them a copy of the book we will be reading this week. They take their seats at the very back of the room and continues talking.

Halfway through the lesson, i risked a glance at the brunette. She was looking right at me. I turned back at the front of the room, knowing that my cheeks were probably tinted pink. Alison noticed because she looked at me and then glanced at the new girl. Once the period ended we all got out of the classroom.

The next two classes were boring. The teachers just told us the plans for the semester then let us have the rest of the time for ourselves. Everyone was gossiping about the new girls. By the time lunch came around, everyone was still talking about them.

"So apparently the new girls are gay." Alison stated while sitting down at our lunch table.

"Really?" Spencer asks

"Yeah, Noel was hitting on them and they rejected him. Told him they were gay and left him in the middle of the hallway." Ali stated.

"Well it seems that no one cares." Aria said "Everyone is going crazy about them."

"Who wouldn't. They're hot" Ali stated.

"Are you saying you are willing to go out with one of them?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah why not?"

"I bet you are just going to do it to gain even more popularity and stay queen bee of the school."

"Oh please Spencer, I don't need to date one of them to stay on top of this school." Ali says with confidence, "Besides, they were going to come chasing after me anyways. They always do."

"What if they're different?" Aria asks.

"Aria, I can assure you, i will have the sporty girl wrapped around my finger by the end of the month."

"Why the sporty one?" i blurt out.

"Because she seems harder to get than the blonde one. And i like a challenge" she tells us "why? Do you have a problem with it? Do you have a crush on her?" she asks with an eyebrow raised.

"N-No, of course not" i stammer out.

"Good, because she wouldn't look twice at you. You might have changed your look over the summer, but that doesn't mean anyone is going to take interest in you." Ali says things like that to me all of the time. I sort of expect it from her but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

Just then, the new girls enter the cafeteria and start walking towards the lunch line.

"Watch this" Alison says.

Both girls were nearing our table when all of a sudden Alison stands up and bumps into Emily. Ali pretends to lose her footing making her fall against the sporty brunette. Emily places her hands on Ali's waist making sure she doesn't fall over.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, i didn't see you there."

"It's fine" Emily tells her letting her go.

"I'm Alison Dilaurentis." she tells her with her charming smile.

"Emily" she says "and this is Samara." she gestures to the blonde.

I look at them confused. They do not look charmed. If anything, they look annoyed.

"We have to get going" Emily says after a couple of seconds. They leave without saying anything else to Ali.

By the time school ends, we are all standing around Alison's locker waiting for her to get her things so we can go home.

"I still can't believe they didn't fall all over you" Spencer teases making Ali fume with anger. "What happened to the whole 'No one can resist me' charm of yours?"

"Listen Spencer, Emily will be mine." Alison slams her locker shut.

"You want to keep your voice down? They are coming this way." Aria whispered.

We all turned around and sure enough, Emily and Samara were walking down the hall. When they were a few steps past us, Alison grabbed my pen and threw it at Emily's back. It landed on the ground and Emily turned around and stared at the pen with a confused expression on her face.

"Jeez Hanna you could seriously hurt someone if you aren't careful with your stuff." Alison says loud enough for Emily to hear.

"But I-I didn't..." I look towards Emily and she is busy picking up my pen to see me stutter.

"Whatever Hanna." Alison walks over to Emily. "I am so sorry about my friend. She doesn't realize pens can seriously hurt people." Emily just nods at her.

Ali tries to take the pen from Emily, but Emily shifted slightly to avoid her hand grasping for the pen. She walks towards where Aria, Spencer and I are standing.

"Hanna?" she questions looking at me. The other two girls step away a little while i nod my head. Emily holds out her hand with my pen. I take it from her slowly. I could have sworn i felt tingles when her skin grazed mine. She looks into my eyes and i get lost in her chocolate ones.

"You have really beautiful eyes." she whispers. I look down and stare at her black converse trying to prevent the blush from coloring my cheeks.

"Thank you" i say a little shyly. "I'll see you around Hanna" I look up and she gives me a charming smile before she turns and catches up to Samara and continues to walk down the hall.

**This is a new story that wouldn't leave my mind. I like Samara so I thought I would include her in the story. I also love Claire Holt's accent so I had to put it in there.**

**Let me know what you think. Should I keep going? Will anyone read it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything besides the storyline. **

**Also, I uploaded chapter 1 through my iPhone but I had no idea it was going to come out in one paragraph. I apologize for that. I cleaned it up and re-uploaded chapter 1 so it should be better now. Also I won't always upload this fast. I have other stories that I am working on so i need to work on those as well. the response I got to this story was amazing so I thought I would give you guys another chapter.**

**MagicInMe123: **Thank You! I will continue and I'm glad you liked it

**TilUDrop86: **Thank you! I'm glad you are liking it so far. I tried to clean up the last chapter. I wrote it on my iPhone and it came out with a lot of mistakes.

**abbeydawnyeah: **I think i will continue the story. thank you for your review. Hopefully this update was soon enough.

**JoriRocks:**Thank You! I'm glad you would read it.

**dmpanda5: **Thank you! I will continue to write this story. I'm glad you like the plot. Hope this update was soon enough.

**xxEn'n'JJ4evaxx:** Thank You! and don't worry, went back and put spaces into chapter 1. I don't have much planned out but I will try to make it as interesting as possible.

**NikkiFredd: **Thank you and I hope this one is easier to read. I also went back and made changes to chapter 1. I broke it down so it should be easier to read.

**xxx-Over-the-storm-xxx:** Hey i recognize you from my other story. Thank you for reading this one as well.

**momo0424:** Haha that is the point of Ali.

**Chapter 2**

**Hanna's POV**

Spencer, Aria, and I made our way to English class together. Ali didn't show up to the cafeteria that morning for her usual coffee so we assumed she wouldn't didn't come to school today. When we entered the classroom, we found Ali seated at a desk all the way in the back.

"Good morning girls. Starting today, we all have assigned seats. the chart is at my desk.. Take a look at it and sit at the desk you are assigned." Mr. Fitz tells us

We looked at the chart and we were all seated at the front of the class. I have a feeling Ali encouraged the assigned seats. And the seating arrangements.

Well at least Spencer, Aria and I get to sit together. The rest of the class started to come in. They all complained about the assigned seats. Emily and Samara walked through the door right when the bell rang. Today Emily was wearing light blue jeans with a black V-neck. It's very simple but she looks great in it.

They were told to look at the seating chart and sit in their assigned seats. Samara sat in the desk next to me while Emily sat in the empty seat next to Ali.

Now I knew for a fact that Ali was an influence to all of this.

"Alright class. We will be starting a new project. You are going to get paired up with the person sitting next to you. Yesterday I gave you all a copy of 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. For every two chapters you are going analyze and write a page about it with your partners. You have two weeks to complete it. You will have the class periods to work on it. Also you might want to get together and work on it. You can start now."

"Looks like we are partners" I hear Samara say next to me.

I turn to look at her and nod my head.

She stands and walks to Mr. Fitz. They talk for a while before coming back.

"C'mon"

"Where are we going?" I ask

"We're gonna work in the hallway. Mr. Fitz said it was ok to work out there everyday for the project."

"Ok" I grab my book and we make our way to the hallway. On our way out the door, I see Emily. Alison is trying to get her attention but she doesn't glance at her. Instead she is looking at me. Our eyes connect and she gives me an adorable smile before I step outside the classroom.

Samara and I walk a little distance away from the classroom and sit down on the ground leaning our backs on a row of lockers.

"I'm sorry I kinda dragged you out here. i don't really like being in a room full of loud teenagers when I am trying to do my work."

"It's fine" I tell her "I could probably work better out here. Without any distractions."

"Yes, My sister can be quite distracting for some people."

"W-What? I didn't mean your sister. I just meant-" She raises her hand up signaling me to stop.

"It's fine really." she started. "She had that effect on people."

'Yeah she has Ali all over her." I say bitterly.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think it's Ali that Emily is interested in."

"It's not?" i ask

"Nope, she has someone else in her mind. Someone that change her life a long time ago. I think she may have found her again."

"So where are you guys from?" I ask

"Well I am originally from Australia, I moved to California when I was eight years old. Lived there for a couple of years. We moved to Australia for two years before deciding to come back to the States." She tells me

"So that's where you're accent comes from" I state.

"Yes, Emily had an accent for a while."

"She did?"

"Yeah, after two years she kinda got talking like that. Sometimes I don't think she notices when she does." She tells me "Have you ever been anywhere outside of Rosewood?"

"I have only been to California. My parents and I go every summer." I reply.

"It's such a wonderful place." Samara says.

"So you want to get started on this?" I ask holding up the book.

"Oh right, sure"

**At lunch…**

"I am so glad I have Spencer as a partner for this project" Aria says as she sits down on the lunch table "It's like an easy A"

"You know she is going to actually make you do work right?" I ask

"I know" she whines

I chuckle at this and that is when Ali sits down at the table.

"How was working with Emily?" Aria asks her.

"It's none of your business" she answers harshly. "But she is incredible cute." Ali sighs

"Too bad she doesn't seem interested in you." Spencer says in a sing-song voice as she gets to the table.

"Shut up Spencer. You don't know anything." Ali yells at her. "Besides, if she doesn't like me, then why is she coming over here?"

True to her word, Emily was walking in our direction. Once she got to the table Ali spoke up. "Emily. Hi."

"Hello Ali, Hanna, and…"

"Oh that's Spencer and Aria. Spencer is the Einstein wannabe and Aria is the little dwarf." Ali tells her.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." Emily says

"Is there a reason you came over here?" Alison asked

"Yeah, i was wondering if I could get your number, so we can discuss where we will meet up to work on the project." I couldn't help but feel a little sad by Emily's answer.

"Yes of course." Ali took my pen from my hands and grabbed Emily's hand. After jotting down her number on Emily's hand she threw the pen back at me.

"Just give me a call whenever you want" Ali told her adding a wink in the end.

Emily hesitantly smiles then faces me.

"Hanna, Samara wanted to have a word with you."

"She did?" I ask confused

"Yeah, come with me and I'll show you where she is."

"Ok" I gather my things and leave my friends at our table.

Emily leads me to the bathroom and I get confused.

"She's in here?" I ask

"What? Oh no, i just wanted to get this ink off of my hand." Emily explains to me. She takes out her phone and saves Ali's number in it before washing out the numbers on her hand.

"Ok now that i'm done, I can take you to Samara."

We leave the bathroom and walk down the hall for a while. Our hands kept bumping into each other. Every time they did, I saw Emily smile a little.

We reach a door and Emily opens it for me. I step through it and am disappointed when all I see are cleaning supplies.

"This is a janitor's closet" I stated

She chuckles and takes my hand leading me further into the room. I can't see very well in the darkness so I am thankful that Emily is guiding me.

"It is, but if you open a door over here," she says as she opens a door I didn't notice before. "It's turns into a cute little garden outside."

She's right, Past the door is a small garden there are two benches and a little fountain in the middle. There are four walls enclosing the space so no one can see us out here.

"Whoa, How did you find this?" I ask

"I helped Dave, the janitor, with a small task after my soccer tryout yesterday. He was very grateful so her showed me this place. He said he had spent years putting this together. Gave me permission to come here whenever I wanted. No one else in the school knows about this place. Not even the teachers."

"That's very nice of him. And very nice of you for helping him out." I tell her

"It was nothing, anyone would have done it." she says bashfully.

"Are you girls done flirting or do I have to watch you guys be cute together for a couple more minutes?" I turned and saw Samara leaning against the wall. I blush and look down a bit embarrassed. That is when I notice Emily is still holding my hand. Emily seems to notice because she let's go muttering an apology.

I immediately miss the feel of her soft hand in mine but get over it.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask Samara.

"Oh right. How about you come over to our place after school and we could work on our project. We barely got anything done during class today." She's right. We kept going off topic and ended up talking about anything else besides school.

"Yeah that could work."

"Awesome. here's my number."She says handing me a pice of paper. "Just text me later and i will text you back our address. Now I have to get going, my teacher wanted to talk to me about some things."

She is inside the building before I can register what she said.

Now I am left in a beautiful garden with the most beautiful girl i have ever seen.

Neither of us says anything for a while before I decide to break the silence. "So you joined soccer?"

**Next chapter will be better than this one. I promise. There will be a whole lot more Emily/Hanna interaction in the next one. But for now, reviews are welcome. Let me know what you all think. If you have any ideas you want to share, feel free to suggest. Once again thank you to anyone that revived the last chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to anyone that reviewed last chapter. I really appreciate it. I plan on updating at least once a week. So check for updates around the weekend. **

**Chapter 3**

**Hanna's POV**

"Are you going to ditch us at lunch today?" Aria asks me when we enter the English classroom.

"I don't ditch you guys" I try to defend myself.

"You have been M.I.A. during lunch for the past two weeks Hanna. You never tell us where you are going and when we try to ask, you make a lame excuse and leave." Spencer points out.

Now I feel slightly guilty. I really didn't mean to ditch my friends. I have been meeting Emily in the little garden for lunch and we just talk for the entire period. There is no one there to interrupt us and I enjoy our time together. I have learned so much about her. I actually found out that she and Samara were adopted at eight years old. She never mentions her life before that. She avoids talking about it. I have a feeling she is hiding something but I don't want to pry because I am just starting to get to know her.

"I'm sorry, I really don't mean to ditch you guys. Its just…"

"Chill out Hanna. Look if you don't want to tell us, its cool." Aria tells me "I mean, you need some time for yourself without the three of us."

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course not. Besides, we all need time away from Ali every once in a while." Spencer answers

"Thanks guys"

Just then Alison walks up to us.

"Girls I won't be hanging out with you guys after school."

"How come?" Aria asks curiously.

Ali rolls her eyes. "Gosh Aria, Do I have to tell you everything?" Aria looks down and Ali keeps talking. "But if you really want to know, I finally convinced Emily to work on our project at my house."

For the past two weeks, Emily and Alison have been working on their project either in school or at the library.

"How did you do that?" Spencer asks.

"Well I just asked her if she could keep me company at my house since no one will be home all week." Ali replies "I pull off the innocent look really well. So by tomorrow, I will officially be with Emily Fields."

The bell rings and Ali walks off to her desk next to Emily.

Samara and I go to the hallway again to work on the project.

She and I have gotten pretty close the last two weeks. I have gone over to her house to work on the project. She has great sense of style. Her parents are really and always insist that I stay for dinner. Having dinner with them is relaxing. There is no pressure to make small talk while they are eating, it just comes naturally.

Plus, Emily is always there. So I enjoy it even more.

I have come to realize that i just might have a small crush on Emily. Everything about her intrigues me. She is very mysterious and that just intrigues me even more.

By now, class is over and I pack my things to head to my next class.

Lunch time…

I'm at my locker putting my books away when I hear Emily's voice "Hey Hanna"

"Hey" I close my locker and face her. She is wearing dark ripped jeans, a dark jean jacket with a white hoodie underneath it. My breath catches in my throat when I meet her eyes. She gives me a small smile before she looks down at the ground. She looks really cute when she's shy.

She looks back up at me and holds up a single white rose. "This is for you"

I feel my cheeks burning while I accept the rose, our fingers brushing slightly. The soft pedals brush against my skin lightly as I smell it.

"Thank you" I barely whisper out.

"Would you… Would you like to have lunch with me?" I look at her confused so she elaborates. "Like a date?"

Emily Fields just asked me to have lunch with her. Like a date. I think I'm going to pass out.

I shake my head and look at Emily. She is looking at me with a hopeful expression. I don't think twice before I finally answer her.

"I would love to."

She gives me a smile showing her perfect white teeth.

Emily gently grabs my hand and starts to lead me to the janitor's closet. While we are walking I can't help but notice how our hands fit perfectly together.

A couple of minutes later we are in front of the door to the garden. Emily takes a deep breath before opening the door. She motions for me to go in first. I step into the garden and look around in awe.

There is a picnic blanket set up with a basket in the middle. Emily leads me to the blanket and we both sit.

While we are eating we make small talk. She tells me a couple of stories of her times in Australia. I catch her talking in a slight Australian accent a couple of times and she sounds adorable. I don't bother telling her because I enjoy hearing her talk like that.

Once we are done eating we lie down on the blanket side-by-side. I see Emily close her eyes and relax. I close my own and I feel myself relaxing as well. The only sounds I hear is the fountain and Emily's gently breathing. I sigh contently.

After a few moments I open my eyes and look towards Emily. Her body is turned and she is facing me. My eyes land on her lips and I lick my own before looking into her eyes.

"You're beautiful" she says as she tucks a pice of hair behind my ear.

I frown and look down.

I fell Emily cup my face and tilt it up until I am looking into her eyes once again.

"Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise because you are."

It's now that I notice the close proximity of our faces. I look down at her lips and then at her eyes once again. She does the same. she visibly gulps and her face come closer to mine.

"If you don't want to… say something" she whispers.

I don't say anything. I let her soft lips meet mine. They are so gentle and her thumb rubs my cheek softly. I think I might just die. I am laying down with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and she just kissed me.

She slowly pulls away until she can look into my eyes. She searches my face for any signs that I am uncomfortable. When she finds none, she leans back in and her soft lips land on my own once again. I kiss back while my hands find the collar of her jean jacket. I tug on the jacket and bring her closer to me, deepening the kiss. Once air becomes an issue, we part panting slightly.

"You don't know how long I have waited to feel your lips again" she says with her forehead against mine and her eyes closed.

My eyes snap open, "Again?"

Her eyes open and she opens her mouth to say something but the door bursts open.

**Chapter 3 Done! Next chapter will get interesting, i hope.**

**Thanks again to anyone that reviewed. I really appreciate it. I would appreciate a review for this chapter as well. (that's your cue to review this chapter)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your reviews, they really inspire me to write more. Did anyone watch the finale? I don't want to spoil it for anyone that hasn't watched it so I won't say much. What I will say is that I loved the little Hanna and Emily bits. They truly care for each other.**

**Psyro: **Thank you! Im glad you are enjoying it.

**PrincyJessie: **Haha that is the power of cliffhangers. Emily is a bit of a romantic.

**deadgirl101: **Thank you! I love writing it!

**dmpanda5:** That conversation will have to wait!

**BFFL97:** You will never know who it is unless you read...

**xxx-Over-the-storm-xxx: **Hanna's reaction will have to wait.

**QuinntanaEpiphany: **cliffhangers are something that will be happening a lot in this story. JK... maybe.

**GLORIA: **I really want to make this story different that all of the other Hanna/Emily stories out there.

**Jemekins: **I also like Emily with blondes. I really want Samara back but I don't think that is going to happen. I feel like she was only in the show to teach Emily a little about relationships and stuff. But i still like her. Hannily all the way!

**LittleLiarLovesEmily:** Thank you!

**I was going to make this chapter filled with slight drama but after the finale I felt that I should give you all a little fluff before that happens. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Hanna's POV**

Emily and I immediately pulled back and tried to act as normal as possible. I looked towards the door at the person that interrupted my moment with Emily. Samara was standing with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Aww aren't you guys cute" she cooed.

"Is there something you wanted?" Emily asked completely ignoring her comment, though I could see a slight blush on her cheeks. I'm pretty sure my own face was red from embarrassment.

"yeah I just came in here to tell you guys that Alison is going mental looking for Hanna. She's going around school demanding everyone to tell her where you are."

"Has she asked you?"

"Yeah she pushed me against a locker and tried to look intimidating. I told her I didn't know and then came to find you guys before she found you herself."

"Well thanks for the heads up" I tell her.

"No problem, I'll let you guys get back to whatever it was you were doing." She winks and leaves.

Emily and I sit in an awkward silence after Samara leaves. I can't help but think about what Emily said. Again? I'm pretty sure that was the only kiss I have ever shared with her. I open my mouth to ask her what she meant but she beats me to it.

"I think you should go find Alison, before she kills someone." she says the last part jokingly. And just like that, the awkwardness leaves.

"yeah I thinks that is a good idea." I get up and am about to clean up the food but Emily stops me.

"I'll take care of it" she tells me.

I nod my head and look at her. She is so beautiful. I really want to lean in and kiss her again but decide against it. We have to talk about what just happened before we do anything else. I turn to leave but a soft hand on my wrist stops me.

"Will you meet me here after school? So we can talk?"

"Sure" She leans in and places a lingering kiss on my cheek.

I leave in a daze. I finally snap out of my trance when I reach the cafeteria. I spot my friends straight away and walk toward their table.

"Where have you been? Ali has been going crazy looking for you" Aria tells me.

"Do you know why?" I ask her avoiding the first question on purpose.

"No, she hasn't told us a thing."

"Well it looks like we might find out now" Spencer says looking over my shoulder.

I turn around and see Ali walking up to us.

"Hanna where have you been?" I open my mouth to answer but she carries on talking, "You know what? That's not important. We're going shopping after school today got it?"

"That's it?" I ask

"Yeah I need something good to wear when Emily's come over to my house today. I need to look hot. I couldn't ask Aria or Spencer to come because Aria dresses really word and Spencer constantly brings costumes to school." I can't believe she just said those things when Aria and Spencer are right here and can hear everything she is saying. "Your fashion sense kicked up a notch over the summer so you are my best option to go shopping for something sexy to wear. So meet me at my car after school. Don't be late." with that she left the cafeteria with boys drooling over her and girls looking at her with jealousy.

"Don't listen to anything she says" I say to my two best friends.

Spencer waves off my comment "Nah, it's sad to say that we are so used to her putting us down, that it doesn't affect us anymore"

I frown and can't help but think how true that statement is. Ali always puts us down but we put up with it. And because we put up with it, we are no longer affected by her harsh comments as much as we used to be.

**After School...**

When I enter the private garden, Emily is already there, leaning against the wall.

"Hey" i say as I step closer to her.

"Hi" Her face brightens and a smile makes its way on her face.

"Have you been waiting long?" I ask hoping I didn't keep her waiting.

"No I just got here" she reassures me.

"Can we kinda make this quick? I don't really want to rush it but i'm supposed to meet Ali at her car and she gets really impatient."

"what did she need earlier?" she ask curiously.

"She just wanted to let me know that we are going shopping after school. She wants to buy an outfit for when you go over to her house later."

"Oh"

"Yeah..." I lean my back against the wall looking towards the small fountain.

There is a moment of silence before Emily breaks it.

"We are just going to work on the final parts of our project."

I turn my head to look at her.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I get it. Alison is the most popular girl at school and has everyone falling for her." I say looking down at my shoes.

Emily cups my face and gently tilts it so that I look into her eyes."The only problem is that I have been thinking about a blond-haired, blue-eyed girl for the longest time. Now that I finally have a chance to be with her, I'm not going to give it up."

"Are you serious?" I whisper

"Completely" She whispers softly.

I slowly lean forward and connect our lips together. Emily pushes me slightly so that I am leaning against the wall again. She leans her body into mine. I can't help but notice how perfectly out bodies fit together. She keeps one hand caressing my face while the other goes down to my waist. One of my hands reaches up to wrap around her wrist of her hand while my other hand slides around her neck to bring her closer. Our lips glide together in perfect sync. This moment is perfect.

We break apart after a while. She leans into me again as whispers into my ear.

"Now the only question is... if you want to be with me?"

**Ok, If I get more than 10 reviews for this chapter, I will make the next chapter three times longer.**

**BTW do you guys want a Spencer/Aria pairing in this story?**

**or do you want a different pairing?**

**Review and let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow the amount of reviews I got were unbelievable. **

**Thank you all so much. I know I said i would update once a week but a lot of things came up. A lot of people said they wanted Sparia while a few others wanted different pairings. I still havent decided what to do yet. **

**I know this chapter isn't as long as I said it would be but I felt bad that I hadn't updated in weeks so I just wanted to give you all a filler until I post the extra long chapter. I pinky promise I will not take more than a week to post the next chapter.**

"I-" before i got the chance to repond to Emily, my phone rang loudly, startling the both of us.

We both jumped at the sudden noise.

I take my phone out of my bag and answer it without checking who it is.

"What?" Ok that was kinda rude of me but i coulnt help it. This person ruined the perfect moment Emily and I were having.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." I hear Ali's voice on the other end.

"Did you want something?" I ask impatiently.

"Yeah, I have been waiting at your car for like five minutes now. Hurry up and get here."

"Yeah sure. I'll be there in a little bit." i say while looking at Emily who has her eyes on the ground.

"I'm so sorry Emily but Ali is waiting for me."

"It's fine. You should probably go. Don't want to keep her waiting." I nod and start to head to the door.

Before i reach for the handle, I turn back around and march over to Emily. She still has her head down but that doesn't stop me.

I place both of my hands on either side of her face and bring her lips to mine. She was shocked at first but immediately responded back. She placed both of her hands on my waist and brought our bodies closer. I pull back and look at her dazed expression.

"We will talk about this tomorrow during lunch." she opens her eyes and looks at me. "Meet me here."I tell her.

She nods yes and brings me in for a hug.

I have never hugged Emily before but now that i have, I never want to let go. Our bodies just fit perfectly together. I feel in peace in her arms. She smells so good and clean. I can smell the laundry detergent on her hoodie along with something else but i cant put my finger on it. All i know is that she smells amazing. I pull back and place a lingering kiss on her cheek before I leave.

"Jeez Hanna what took you so long?" Ali says once I arrive at my car. Not even Ali's sour attitude can ruin my good mood right now. Instead of answering her question, i start the engine and ask which mall she wanted to go to.

**The next day...**

Spencer, Aria, and I are currently waiting for Alison at her locker. She texted us this morning that she didnt need a ride to school that morning but she had some news to tell us.

"What do you think she wants to tell us?" Aria asked.

"I have no idea" Spencer replied.

I don't really care what she has to say. I just want lunch to get here already so I can see Emily.

We wait for a couple of minutes more before the entire hallway goes silent. After a few moments, everyone starts whispering. I look around and everyone is looking towards the school entrance.

My heart broke at the sight before me. Alison was walking towards us with grace and confidence. That was nothing new. What IS new... is that she is walking with her hand clasped around one Emily Fields.

The only thing going through my mind is 'how could this have happened?' Emily told me she didn't like Alison. She lied to me. I feel betrayed, anger, and lastly, heartbroken. I can't stand to look at them anymore.

"I think I'm going to get some coffee before class starts." I mumble to Aria and Spencer.

I walk away before they have a chance to say anything.

I decide to spend my time at the cafeteria before firat period begins. When I walk into the classroom, i notice Ali and Emily sitting in their assigned seats. I look away and head to my own seat.

Today is another day to work on our projects. Samara and I already finished ours so I was left with nothing to do. I could hear the entire class talking about the new couple. My hands were clenched on the table and Aria seemed to notice.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lie. I know she doesn't believe me but she lets it go for now.

Samara gets up and motions for me to get up as well.

"Where are we going? I thought we were done with our project." i ask her while grabing my coffee.

She doesn't answer my question. She just walks out the door. As I'm walking out the door, my eyes lock with Emily.

I see pain and regret in her eyes. I look away and leave the classroom.

I look around the hallway and see Samara sitting down with her back resting on the lockers.

Her eyes are closed. I slowly walk up to her and slip down next to her.

"You know, I really don't like your friend." she says without opening her eyes.

"I really don't like your sister right now." I say.

"You don't understand" she states with her eyes still closed. "

You know what? You're right! I don't understand. Your sister has spent weeks with me during lunch. I gave up lunch with my friends to hang out with her. She lied to me. She told me she didn't like Ali. Which now that I think about it, you lied to me as well." I am letting out all of my anger. I take a deep breath to try to calm myself.

"You both lied to me." by now, my anger is gone.

Tears are falling from my face as much as I try to prevent them from falling.

"She led me on this whole time... so she could turn around and hook up with my best friend." Samara wraps her arms around me and hugs me tightly. I dont hold back the tears any longer.

Somehow, I end up on her lap with my face buried in her neck. Her arms wrapped around my waist, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

After a while I calm down. I move to get off of her lap but she holds me in place. "Just relax." she sooths I let myself relax and rest my head on Samara with my forehead against her neck.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to make you think I lied to you. I actually didn't lie to you. Everything I told you was the complete truth." she says lowly but softly.

"Then why is she with her?" I ask.

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you that. Please don't get mad at me. I gave Emily my word that I wouldn't say anything to you about why she did it." she tells me "If you really want to know, you have to ask her yourself."

"I don't think I can confront her, at leaat not yet."

"Take your time. Talk to her when you're ready. My sister is a fairly patient person. She has already waited a long time for you."

We are silent for a while. My head still resting on her shoulder and her arm still around me. "Have I ever told you, that I really like your accent?" i randomly ask.

She laughs at this and hugs me tighter. "No, but thank you. I really like your hair." she says playing with a lock of my hair. We spend the rest of the period in the same position talking about random things.

**OK please don't hate me but I really wanted to give you all a chapter since I haven't updated in a long while. Next chapter will be extremely long.**

**I probably don't deserve them, but I would really like some reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your reviews. I really aprecciate them. I don't own anything **

**Hanna's POV**

** Lunch Time...**

I don't know if I was still supposed to meet Emily in our little spot but I decided that I wasn't going to go. I still don't want to talk to her yet. So instead of heading to the garden like i usually would, I sat down for lunch with Aria, Spencer, and Ali.

"Where's Emily" Aria asks Ali. Don't know. Said she needed to talk to someone important. Probably a teacher or something." She replied.

"So how did you do it? Just yesterday she barely gave you the time of day. Now you guys are walking down the halls holding hands." Spencer always the one to want answers.

"Let's just say, my seducing skills were put to the test and she caved." Ali responded before taking a bite of her salad.

Ali seduced her? How am I supposed to compete with that? Ali is the hottest girl in this school. Heck this whole town is crazy about her. When we were in Middle school she already had the older kids wrapped around her finger. All of the guys would actually line up to get a chance to talk to her. They were lucky if Ali even looked at them. No one would have expected Ali to go for Emily. Maybe that is why a lot of girls are shooting daggers at Alison right now. I have seen a lot of girls trying to hit on Emily but she never reciprocated. She would just be polite and try to have a normal conversation that didn't involve flirting.

Ali always ends up getting what everyone wants.

What I want.

"Hey mind if I steal Hanna?" I hear a voice ask my friends.

"Take her. She might try to eat my food if she stays here longer." Alison responds shooting me a smug smile.

Aria and Spencer look at her disbelievingly and are about to say something but I just stand up and leave before I hear anything. I follow Samara out of the cafeteria and into the art room.

"What are we doing here?" I ask her.

"Well, I like to paint in here during lunch and you seemed miserable with your friends so I decided to kidnap you."

"Aww thanks" I say sarcastically.

"No problem" she says as she starts to paint again.

"What are you painting?" I ask curiously.

"I don't know yet. I guess we will both see when it's done."

**Two weeks later... **

Samara is painting and I am watching while eating lunch. This has been our routine for the past two weeks. I finally ask the question that has been on my mind. "Has Emily said anything to you?"

Samara puts her brush down and looks my way. "Im not going to lie to you... She's devastated. She keeps hoping for a chance to talk to you but you either find a way to leave or completely ignore her. I told you she was patient but she just can't stand knowing that you hate her."

"I don't hate her" I whisper. It's so low I isn't think Samara would hear it. But she did because she put an arm around me. I rest my head on her shoulder and relax.

"You know, she has been going to that little garden everyday during lunch hoping she will get a chance to talk to you."

I whip my head to the side to look at her. "Really?"

"Yeah. She doesn't want to lose you again. She is going to wait as long as it takes."

Again? Before I can question her about what she meant, the bell rings signaling the end of lunch.

By the end of the day, I had my mind made up. Tomorrow I will talk to Emily and get the answers I need.

**The next day... **

"Alright everyone have a good weekend. See you all Monday." Mr. Fitz said as we left the classroom.

"Hey Hanna are you having lunch with us today?" Aria asked walking in step with me.

"I don't think so. I have to work on some homework in the library before the weekend starts." I tell her as Spencer starts to walk with us as well.

"Aww. Alison is starting her weekend early so she is leaving during lunch to catch her flight to Florida."

"Don't be sad. That means you have Spencer all to yourself." I say to try to cheer her up.

Spencer wraps her arm around Aria's neck and brings her closer to her body. "Yeah Aria, you have me all to yourself. Now hurry up or we are going to be late to class." Spencer says leading Aria to their next class.

"See you later Hanna" Aria barely manages to say before being led away. I watch them both walking away with Spencer's arm still around Aria.

"They're cute together." I turn and she Samara watching my best friends walk away.

"Spencer and Aria?" I ask to make sure I'm on the same page as her.

"Yeah. They look good together."

"Samara, as much as I love hearing your cute accent, you couldn't be more wrong about my friends."

"I wouldn't be to sure." with that she leaves me to my thoughts.

_Spence and Aria?_

_ Nah. Impossible._

** Lunch time... **

"Don't worry Em. I will be back before you know it." I froze on the spot immediately recognizing Ali's voice. I peek around the corner and see Ali and Emily standing only a foot apart from each other. Emily is wearing her blue soccer jersey with matching blue Adidas track pants. Everyone on the soccer team is wearing the same thing. Somehow, Emily looks so much better than everyone else on the team. There is also a matching blue Adidas jacket. Emily is not wearing hers because Alison is wearing it. Which reminds me, today is the first soccer game of the season. I had promised Emily I would watch it.

"Ok" I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Emily's voice. Gosh I have missed that voice.

"And I know I promised to watch your first game but this was the only flight available for today. But don't worry I will go to some of your other games. Besides, you should be used to people letting you down by now."

I frowned at this. If I wasn't sure about going to the game before, I am now. I'm not going to let Emily down. That's for sure.

"Eavesdropping?" I jump slightly at the sudden voice next to me. I was about to let out a squeak of surprise but a warm hand covered my mouth to prevent me from making any sound.

"Shh it's just me" Samara whispers into my ear.

After I had calmed down she let's go of me.

"Jeez you almost gave me a heart attack." I whisper-yell at her.

"Sorry I just saw you spying on my sister and came to see If you were alright."

"I'm fine. I was actually on my way to the garden but then I heard Emily and Alison talking. But I was NOT eavesdropping."

"yeah I'm sure." she said sarcastically knowing I was lying about eavesdropping.

I turn back around to where Ali and Emily are standing and see them hugging. My heart still drops whenever I see them show some kind of affection towards each other.

I try to turn around and look away from them but Samara keeps me in place. She wraps her arm around my waist and pulls me towards her so my entire back is flush against her front.

She leans in close to my ear and whispers "You have kissed my sister before right?"

All I could do is nod because I am confused at what she is trying to do.

"How does she hold you when you are kissing?" she whispers.

"Samara what are you doing?" I whisper. "

Just answer the question." she tells me. "How does she hold you when you are kissing?"

One of her hands trails to my hand holding it for a second. "Does she hold your hand?..."

the same hand goes to my waist pulling me even closer towards her. "Does she hold you by the waist?..."

Her hand then moves to cup my face turning it to look at her and I stare into her eyes. "Does she caress your face?..." she whispers while softly running her thumb across my cheek.

I close my eyes trying to imagine it's Emily holding me like this. "she... she pulls me close to her." I whisper, thinking of the times Emily and I have kissed.

"Keep going" Samara whispers her lips barely grazing my ear. She caresses my face with one hand and brings me close to her by the waist.

"What else?" Samara whispers.

"She gently presses me up against the wall sometimes. Shields me from the rest of the world."

"And what do you to her?"

"I... I hold her as close as possible. I grab the front of her shirt or sweater pulling her close. Holding her. Feeling her."

"And how does she feel?" Samara asks.

"Soft, warm, comfortable, relaxed."

"Open your eyes" she gently orders. I do as I am told and am met by the beautiful eyes I'd Samara. She gently turns my head towards Emily and Ali.

"Look" I look and see them kissing.

I turn my head away but Samara turns it towards them again. "I know its hard but look closer. Look at how Emily is holding her." I look and see Emily barely holding Alison's hand.

"Look at her eyes" Emily's eyes are shut and her eyebrows are furrowed.

"Now, what part of their bodies are touching?" Their lips are smashed together due to Alison's arm that is wrapped around Emily's neck in a death like grip. Emily's other hand is on the wall behind Ali holding her up and preventing them from getting closer.

"They are not pressed together like this" Samara says as she tightens her hold on me.

"Emily is not caressing her face, Emily is not pressing her into the wall to get them as close together as possible, most importantly, she does not look comfortable." I watch as their kiss ends and Alison leaves still wearing Emily's soccer jacket.

Emily turns around and walks in the direction of the garden.

I feel Samara loosen her grip on me and step back a little. I turn around and face her. "It's always been you that Emily wants. It always will be." I look up to Samara's face.

"Go talk to her" She says nudging her head in the direction of the garden giving me a small smile. I nod but before I leave I cup Samaras face and give her a lingering kiss on her cheek. I pull back slightly and whisper a "thank you" before I turn around and head to the garden.

I get to the janitors door and go in. I pause before I open the door to the garden. I take a deep breath before I open the door and step inside.

Emily looks up at the sound of the door closing. My eyes connect with her deep mysterious eyes.

"Hi" I say softly with a small smile.

"Hey" she says back with a relieved smile.

I can't hold back any longer. I rush forward and wrap my arms around her bringing our lips together. Emily is surprised because she stumbles back and ends up against the wall while I keep my lips firmly on hers. After the surprise wears off she eagerly kisses back. Her hands come to rest on my hips. She pushes me back and spins us around so I am the one pressed up against the wall. One of her hands comes up to caress my face while one of mine reaches up and tangles into her soft locks. My other hand fists the front of her jersey bringing her impossibly closer while her soft lips glide with my own.

I missed this. Feeling secure and protected. Feeling every single curve of her body connecting with my own. Her soft lips on mine. I forget everything except Emily because that's all I feel right now.

After breathing becomes an issue, we are forced to pull apart but we stay in the same positions. Once I have my breathing under control, I open my eyes to see Emily staring back at me.

"I think we should talk" I say breaking the silence.

Emily looks down while untangling herself from me. "Yeah, you're right"

We sit on one of the benches facing each other. Neither of us knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry" Emily finally says.

"Why did you do it?" I ask. That is the question that has been on my mind for the past two weeks.

"I-I... I don't really know how to answer that."

"You can try" I gently tell her.

"Ok... Just know that I have a couple of... issues I goes would be the right word. My past is pretty crazy and messed up but I learned from it. So when I see a problem, I try my hardest to prevent it from getting worse."

I nod to signal her to keep going.

"Ok well when I went over to Alison's house, everything seemed pretty normal. She wasn't hitting on me like she usually does so I thought that she finally realized that I wasn't into her. I started to relax around her and we were making progress on the project. It got late and she tried to take advantage of the fact that her family wasn't home. She brought out a bottle of vodka and started to drink it. I tried to stop her from drinking it but she wouldn't stop. Have you ever seen Alison completely drunk?"

I tried to recall all of the times we have drank together with Alison. "I have seen her drink but never to the point of actually getting drunk." I tell her truthfully.

"Well that isn't really something I want to see again." She tells me. "Well anyways, she ended up figuring out a secret of mine. I thought she wouldn't remember the next day so I didn't really worry about it too much. She passed out and I put her to bed. I left and went home. The next morning she showed up at my house saying that if I don't go out with her, she will tell everyone about my secret. I really don't want anyone to find out so I agreed. I wanted to tell you Hanna but I never got the chance. I could never get a hold of you these past weeks. The only other people that know about this are Samara and Toby. Please Hanna you have to believe me when I tell you I wanted nothing to do with her."

"She's blackmailing you?" is all that comes out of my mouth. "She has no right to do that! She can't control you like she controls the rest of this damn town. " I stand up and head for the door. "I'm gonna go give her a piece of my mind." Before I can reach the door Emily gently grabs my wrists causing me to turn around.

"What are you going to do Hanna? She is on her way to the airport to go to Florida. I really don't want to do this but I don't have a choice. I need to keep my secret from getting out."

"Is it _**that**_ serious?" I ask.

"Very" is all she replies.

"So what are we going to do about us?"

"I may not like Alison but I wouldn't feel right cheating on her." I open my mouth to object and list the reasons why she shouldn't care about Alison's feeling but she continues talking. "I'm certain she will get bored of me and break up with me soon. I'm not telling you that you can't go out with other people while I'm with Alison, I'm just saying that I will be chasing after you once we break up." she finishes with a cute smile. I can't help but smile back but It fades when I remember something she said before.

"Wait you said Toby knew about this whole arrangement." She nods. "Because the only Toby I know of is Toby Cavanaugh" I tell her.

"That's the one" She tells me.

"You trust Toby with your secret?"

"Yeah, We met on my first day of school. We actually have a lot in common. He has been through a lot as well. We kinda connect like that. He has kinda become my best friend. I have never met a person as understanding as him."

"I can be understanding too" I state throwing in a pout.

She laughs before replying. "I have no doubt about it. I promise to tell you everything about me. Just... not right now."

"Ok. I can wait." I tell her. "Can I just ask you a favor?"

"Anything"

"Can you like, keep the PDA to a minimum while I'm around?"

She gives me a sad smile before nodding and bringing me into a hug.

I breath in her scent while hugging her tight. Her jersey is very soft and she is very warm.

We pull back a little and smile at each other.

"What time is your game?" I say playing with the collar of her jersey.

"It starts at 5."

"Well you better score a goal for me because I'm going to be in the stands watching you. I'm even going to drag Spence and Aria to join me in cheering you on."

I look up and see her eyes shining at what I just said.

"I honestly wasn't expecting anyone to show up and cheer for me." She says with a hint of the Australian accent Samara has.

"Well I promised you I would go and I always keep my promises." I tell her with a smile.

She pulls me into another hug and whispers into my ear. "I knew I was right about you."

"What were you right about?" I whisper back.

"You're different than anyone else I have ever met. I'm lucky to have found you again."

"Again?"

"That is something else I will have to explain at a different time"

I nod my head against her neck showing that I understand.

"If my life were a Disney movie, Alison would be my evil step sister." I say chuckling while I pull away from Emily.

"A what kind of movie?"

"A Disney movie"

"What's that?" she asks with the cutest confused face I have ever seen.

My mouth drops open in shock "Ok you must have seen classic Disney movies when you were growing up."

"Would it be weird if I said I didn't?" she says with a sheepish smile.

"What do you have planned this weekend?" I ask.

She thinks for a while before finally answering. "Nothing why?"

"Ok we are having an All Weekend Disney Movie Marathon in my house. And yes you are forced to come."

"Will it just be us?"

"Would you be more comfortable if there were more people?" I ask "Because if you are, we could always invite Samara, maybe Aria and Spencer would like to join us too."

"Please don't take this the wrong way but I think it would be best if they came. I don't think I would be able to control myself if we're alone. I don't want to feel guilty about cheating on Alison."

"You're doing fine right now" I state.

"And you have no idea how much

"Alright, its settled. You invite Samara and I will tell Aria and Spencer about out plans."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"I think we should go before we are late for class."

"Wait" Emily calls before I can make it to the door. I turn back and see her getting something from her bag. "If you really are coming to the game, I want to see you wearing this." She hands me a white cloth that reveals to be a white soccer jersey after I unfold it.

I turn it around and see 'Fields' on the back and the number 10.

"Alison has your jacket." I state.

"Yes, and so to twenty other girls int his school." She steps forward until she is in front of me "But there are only two jerseys with my name on it. The one I am wearing, and the one in your hands." She slowly leans in and places and lingering kiss on the corner of my mouth before she leaves.

I stand there with a goofy smile on my face until the bell rings again.

I hurry to make my way to class on time, the smile never leaving my face.

**Thank y'all for reading. I know it took me forever to post this up but I had a lot of family issues to take care of. Review and let me know if you enjoyed this chapter. Also if you have any suggestions on what should happen in the story.**

** I semi-introduced Toby in this chapter. Anyone want a Spoby pairing? how about Aria/Ezra?**


	7. Chapter 7

**My new years resolution was to finish all of my stories. I still need to work on my other stories so updating won't be frequent. But I will continue this story and I will finish it.**

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

Getting Spencer and Aria on board with my plans was easy. We are all sitting on the bleachers outside waiting for Emily's soccer game to start. it's a bit chilly so I have a zip up hoodie over Emily's jersey. I didn't bother zipping it up because I wanted Emily to see me wearing her jersey. Samara is sitting with us as well.

The team comes out and Emily is at the front wearing a yellow band on her arm. I have no clue what it means but no one else on the team has it. Samara then explains to me that it means she is captain.

Not long after the game begins.

Emily is in her element. It looks like she is oblivious to anything other than the ball and the net on the opposite side of the field.

Soon she scores a… touchdown?

Her teammates surround her and celebrate for a couple of seconds before going back to their positions.

The rest of the game goes by quickly. Our school won 1-0.

We all head to the parking lot to wait for Emily.

"So you still don't think your friends are into each other?" Samara's accented voice come from beside me. I look at her and she is looking towards Spencer's car. I turn my head and see both Spencer and Aria leaning against the car, facing each other. I will admit, they are standing rather close.

"I still think you're wrong about that." I tell her. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Great game Em." She says looking behind me.

I turn around and see Emily wearing sweats and a hoodie instead of her uniform.

"Yeah you were incredible." I say.

"Thanks."

We agree to meet up at Spencer's house in two hours. Spencer offered to use her house since her parents are gone for the weekend.

* * *

I prepare everything I need and head to Spencer's house. Aria is already there. I think Aria is attempting to do her homework while Spencer looks over her shoulder to make sure it is right.

We prepare some snacks and set up the living room by scattering blankets and pillows everywhere.

"So why are we watching all disney films?" Spencer asks while looking through the DVD's I brought.

"Because Emily said she has never seen them before."

"Hmm."

Once we have everything set up we head to the kitchen so Spencer and Aria work on their homework while I flip through a magazine I found lying around.

"Oh my gosh, that skirt is so cute." I say out loud and circle it with a black marker.

The doorbell rings and Spencer gets up to open it. I'm still absorbed in the magazine that I don't notice the two new occupants in the room until I feel arms wrap around my waist from behind. I jump a little and let out a squeal. I hear the person chucking behind me. I turn around fully and smile at Emily. She kisses my cheek and unwraps her arms from around me.

"Watcha doin'?" she asks peering over my shoulder at the magazine.

"Just looking for possible future clothes I could buy." I answer.

She looks at the skirt I just circled and says "Well, there is no doubt that you would look great in that skirt."

I blush and head over to the living room. Everyone else is already there.

I lead Emily over to the stack of DVD's and let her choose the movie.

She hands me Cinderella. "This one looks interesting."

* * *

We got through most of my movie collection before I started to doze off. Aria and Spencer were already asleep on the ground. Samara was on the recliner watching the current movie, 'The Lion King'. Emily and I are sitting together on the couch wrapped in a blanket. Emily is watching the movie in rapt attention. It is currently on the scene where Mufasa is trying to save little Simba from the herd.

Turns out Samara has never seen these movies either. It kinda makes you wonder what kind of childhood they had.

I watch as a tear slowly falls from Emily's eye. I look at the screen and see its the scene where little Simba is crying out for help because his dad is dead. I hold onto Emily's hand under the blanket and give her a gentle squeeze. She looks at me and smiles before focusing on the movie once again.

* * *

I didn't even notice I fell asleep until I woke up a few hours later. I check my phone and it is 3:53. I look around and notice Emily isn't around. Aria and Spencer are still sleeping on the ground. I couldn't really see that well in the darkness but I could have sworn they were holding hands. Samara was sleeping peacefully on the recliner. I noticed the door leading to Spencer's backyard was opened. I wrap the blanket around myself and step out into the cool night. I spot Emily laying on a lawn chair looking up at the stars.

I slowly make my way over to her. "Em?" I whisper.

She slowly turns to me and gives me a little smile. "Have you slept at all?" I ask.

"No. I'm not tired." She says. She scoots over a little and pats the space next to her gesturing me to lay down with her. I lay down and wrap the blanket around the both of us.

We lay down in silence for a few moments until she whispers out a thank you.

"For what?" I ask.

"For doing this for me." I nod and rest my head on her shoulder letting out a little yawn.

"You should go back inside and sleep. It's late."

"I could say the same to you." I respond.

She chuckles a little. "Hanna, I'm already used to only getting a couple of hours worth of sleep. You aren't."

"How come?"

"Because you are already falling asleep-"

"No, I meant how come you're used to it?"

She becomes silent. Now I feel bad because I might have made her uncomfortable.

"You don't have to answer that." I say.

She looks me in the eyes for a long moment. I don't know what she is looking for but I think she found it.

"Hanna, I've never had a normal childhood. My parents were horrible people. They never cared for me. They never told me bed time stories, or showed me any Disney films. They would make me work for them at a young age. They expected me to be able to clean the entire house like Cinderella at age 6. If I didn't do a good job, they would beat me. It they were angry about something, they would take their anger out on me. If they were drunk, they would beat me for fun. I would spent the entire day doing the chores. I wasn't allowed to go to sleep until 4:00 a.m. And even then, I wouldn't be able to go to sleep because I would be too afraid. That's how I spent the next couple of years. Being afraid. Hoping I would be able to live to see another day. Eventually I got used to sleeping when the sun was coming up. To this day, I still sometimes wait for the sun to come up before I let myself fall asleep. "

I have tears running down my cheeks as I hug Emily tightly. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

She pulls back a little and wipes the tears from my cheeks. "Hanna it's okay. That was a long time ago. I'm not suffering anymore. I'm not in pain anymore."

After a couple of minutes of I calmed down enough to ask "How did you get away from them?"

She smiles at me. Just as she was about to speak, she was interrupted. "Hanna? Emily? What are you guys doing out here? It's late, come back inside and sleep." We turn and see Spencer and Aria near the door.

"Okay, we'll be right there." I tell them.

They go back inside and I turn back to Emily. "I guess I'll have to finish that story another day." she tells me.

"Okay. Are you going to stay here longer or do you want to come inside and sleep?" I ask her as I get up.

"I'll be there in a little bit. You should go ahead and sleep." I wanted to offer to stay with her, but I knew she wanted to wait for the sun by herself.

"Okay" I lean down and kiss her forehead and leave her with the blanket.

* * *

I wake up to the smell of breakfast. I open my eyes and notice that Aria and I are the only ones still in the living room. I guess Aria can smell the food because she stirs awake.

We take turns in the bathroom to freshen up before we head to the kitchen. Spencer is sat at the island figuring out the crossword puzzle from the paper while Samara and Emily are cooking over the stove.

"Morning" Aria and I say at the same time.

Everyone looks towards us and give us smiles and 'good mornings'.

"Spencer, its impolite to have the guests make breakfast." Aria scolds her.

"I know, I told them that, but they insisted. And I'm glad I let them because it smells delicious."

"Let's hope it tastes as good as it smells." Samara says while setting a plate of pancakes in front of each of us.

We all eat and agree that they were the best pancakes we have ever eaten.

* * *

It's Monday again. Ali texted us that she will meet us in class. Spence, Aria, and I get to class and notice that Alison isn't pestering Emily like she usually does before class starts. Instead she is pretending to read a book.

Once class is over, Alison rushes out of class without telling us anything. I wait for Emily by the door while everyone else leave to their next class.

"Hey do you know what is wrong with Ali today?" I ask once she reaches me.

Emily shook her head "No, I tried to ask her what was wrong but she said it was nothing. Then she broke up with me."

* * *

**Leave a review and tell me how awful I am for making you guys wait that long for an update. That is, if anyone is still interested in this story?**


End file.
